Bonus Pack 1
Bonus Pack 1 'B1. Mega Association Glitch' Subject: N/A This glitch allows for you to have a mega place associated with your group. It is useful when you want an easy way to get to your training place without the risk of personal servers. You will need any form of Builder's Club to use this. Configure a place and associate a personal server with a group and give no one admin or membership, but give visitor to the bottom rank, then save changes. Now go to some other page, then go back to the place page and configure it again. Change it from a personal server to a mega place. Chances are that this will only last for a few weeks. You will need to repeat this to keep it when it runs out. If you have no BC when it runs out, then you won't be able to repeat the glitch. 'B2. The Transparent Hat' Subject: N/A This trick allows you to see through certain hats while other players are unable to. What use does this have? Pretty much none, unless you come up with some face communication system. (I wouldn't go through the trouble though) Use mouselock and run your camera into a wall so that your hats appear to be transparent. While like this, drop the hats. They will remain transparent to you, but others will see them as solid. If another player wears them, they will still look transparent, if you pick one up, then it goes back to normal. 'B3. Sweep Control' Subject: Sword Control: Classic Category: Control Assets: Fast, can frustrate enemy Downfalls: Hard to use History: I've seen one person do amazingly well with this style, and that person is lightwolf69. Other than him, I've seen no one do well with it. To use this, stand still and wait for the opponent to begin advancing. If they get close, then walk away to avoid being hit. If they continue coming closer, then walk away more. When the timing is right, you want to go at the opponent, double click, and swing at them. Where you hit them, what direction you spin, and when you hit are all up to you. Closing the gap: When it's time to attack, be ready, and seal the gap between you and the enemy. This style actually focuses on the gap between you and the opponent. Know how to keep it the same, how to expand it, and especially how to close it. (These are things you learn through experience) You also want to be VERY stubborn. Don't make offensive movements unless you think it's time to win. This will put them in a mindset where they "have to" go on the offensive(eventually). 'B4. Master Eye' (Outdated and misinformed. Please modify) Subject: N/A This little control lets you see stats for the game. Will you know what most of them mean? Probably not. I will give my best guess to some of them. I don't TECHNICALLY know any, but I will provide my opinion on what they could mean. Other than that, you're on your own. To initiate this, press Ctrl + F1 Here are my guesses as to what some of these mean. Ogre: This appears to change depending on what direction your screen is pointed at. The only reliable Ogre direction is the highest number you can find, the others become increasingly unreliable as they get lower. Could this be used as a compass? Yes, because the highest ogre appears to always point in the same direction, even if different players see different ogres. You could even go as far as to label this direction "North". Be aware! The highest ogre can change over time even if you're in the same server! This is why it's important to make sure you know where the current highest ogre is. Energy B and Energy T: These two appear to have about the same numbers at all times. It appears that they go up when your body parts are in some kind of motion. This appears to corrospond with how fast the body parts are moving. Frame ID: Starts at 0 when you enter the server, and increases as time goes by. I'm guessing this counts the amounts of frames you've seen since entering the server, but assuming your computer is somewhat consistant, this could be used as a sort of timer to see how long you've been in a server. Mouse Move: This appears to go up in corraspondance with the speed that your cursor moves at. Total Render: It appears to go up with the lag of the Roblox program. Bodies: I don't have any specific detail pinpointed for this, but these things seem apparent. If you haven't been moving recently, it will be at 0. If you have been moving recently, it will stay at 1 for awhile, and then turn to 0. If you die, it will turn to 0. It goes up when you're dealing damage to enemies, or when taking damage. Contacts: This appears to change more frequently when there's more movement in the game in general. I don't know what up and down mean, but I think it's the frequency of change that matters. FRM Visible: This appears to go higher depending on the amount of bricks your screen is pointed at. Even the ones you don't see because something is in the way/they're invisible. It doesn't appear to be an exact(or even measurable) correlation though. So, this could be used to find where a complex hidden base is. Or to get some idea of how many bricks are behind a wall. 'B5. Impersonation' Subject: N/A This allows you to make it look like someone else is talking, however, many people could easily see you're behind it. To do this, press / , now type something for YOU to say. Now hold spacebar until it gets a little over a quarter of a page(it can be more). Now type in What you want username to say, Then press enter. It can be pretty funny, especially if you fool someone, but this trick isn't amazing. I could see where this might be useful if the other person were to fall for it.. 'B6. Bloodlure' Subject: Sword This is a concept that my master taught me recently. To use this, let yourself get barely scratched by the enemy, then back away until safe. The whole point is to get your opponent to think that you can't defend yourself for some reason, so that they may risk themselves in an attack. (So it's an alternate taunt) I think it's a great idea, but it also seems risky. 'B7. Ghost Stun' Subject: Sword This move is a way to conceal Knife + Sword Throw so that it isn't as predictable. To do this, you must first understand how to use the Flying Sword technique. First, get two swords. Now break one of them. Now get the broken one to fall through the floor. Now press backspace anytime before the sword dissapears. This will make the sword drop in-front of you even though you were not holding that sword in your hands. It's not easy to use, but against an advanced player it may do well. 'B8. Keep Arm Position' Subject: N/A This move is a way to keep your arms in odd positions. This will only work in places where your arm position changes when using a move or weapon. When your arms are in a position, one of these two will usually do the trick. 1: Press backspace(doesn't work for most tools) 2: Get the weapon causing the position to fall through the floor and dissapear. (You can't do 2 if you don't understand the Flying Sword technique) 'B9. Carnage Team Change' You can use the built-in reset in the menu to help hurl your body parts at a spawn that will change your team. Best in obbies. If you can get there without it, then that'll be best, but in some sitautions this is the way to go. 'B10. Komodo Style' B10. **Komodo Style** Subject: Sword Control: Hybrid Category: Defense Assets: Illusion capabilities, quick(during attacks), arming capabilities Downfalls: Slow(before and after attacks), uncomfortable History: This style was introduced alongside the lightning style. When the original version of this style failed tremendously, I deleted all the notes I had on it, or so I thought. Recently, after some digging, I found the original version of the style, and then upgraded it so that it might return as something other than a disgrace. Does this lost style have a future? Always start with Mouselock ON, and only press shift if it is needed for the move. Komodo Reversal: Hold AS and double click. This move can be used to arm, and it's pretty good if you're precise with it. Komodo Lash: Before using this, keep your left side turned at the opponent. When you want to, press shift, hold A, and double click at the same time, then quickly press S, then hold D to get away. This move uses illusion in trying to trick the opponent about your attack range/your control. (Some opponents will think that since you're in mouselock, you can't swing quickly, until, of course, you switch to classic and beat them)